The Second Dream/Transcript
This is the transcript of the dialogue in the quest The Second Dream. Quest description The Sentient Hunhow seeks to destroy the Tenno by exploiting long forgotten secrets. Inbox message Intro cinematic *'Hunhow:' Who destroyed the Orokin? Your way of life? Who do you hunt Shadow, to cleanse your despair in their blood? *'Stalker:' Tenno. *'Hunhow:' Sever their heads yet they rise again. Someone has hidden the Tenno essence, their truth, from you. *'Stalker:' Lotus. *'Hunhow:' I know where she hides the Tenno heart. A womb in the sky, forbidden to my kind, but where you will take me. *'Stalker:' Who? *'Hunhow:' I am Hunhow, Sentient destroyer of worlds. By your hand, expose their heart. By my edge... Cleave it beating from its nest. Infiltrate the Grineer Archives: Umbriel, Uranus *'Lotus:' The Sentient Hunhow has grown strong again and his thoughts have invaded my own. Worse still, he has enlisted the Stalker to find the Reservoir, a weak point of all Tenno, a place I hid long ago. I fear the Stalker is on the cusp of finding this place, do not let this happen. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' The Grineer's excavations have disturbed Hunhow's tomb. They've awakened something evil, bent on Tenno destruction. Infiltrate the Grineer systems to find out what they know. It may lead us to The Stalker. *'Lotus:' The Grineer expedition has uncovered pieces of Hunhow. Fragments of his body. For Hunhow, every part of him is connected to his singular mind. Is this how he's invading my mind? (First vault) *'Lotus:' This datavault has already been raided, the data is damaged but there could be a message here. I need another data sample to piece it together. *'Hunhow:' The Tenno hive has corrupted your precepts. With love, I will destroy them and you right again..sic *'Lotus:' You will never find them, Hunhow. *'Hunhow:' But I see your mind, I already have found them. You owe me their lives. (Second vault) *'Lotus:' That's what I was looking for, I can decode the rest of the message. This is bizarre... It's for... me. I need a moment to contact this person. Get to extraction. Find the Sentient Fragments: Cressida, Uranus *'Lotus:' Hunhow is listening, I will be discreet. The message you uncovered was an offer to help us. I do not trust the person who wrote it, but we are out of options. (On mission entry) *'Alad V:' Hello Tenno! Are you surprised? Why? You know I've always had my ear to the kennel. Those Dogs don't have a clue what kind of bone they've dug up, but I do. Shall I show you? Don't worry, you can trust me... this time. *'Alad V:' I know, I know, our past has been slightly... what... combative? But genocidal invaders from the other system make strange bedfellows, wouldn't you say? *'Alad V:' The Sentient Hunhow, nightmare of the Orokin, boogey man to the Corpus. That thing must have your Lotus in quite a panic for her to be working with the likes of me. *'Alad V:' So this Stalker, seems like he's made quite a powerful friend, hasn't he? I wonder what's under that scary, smoky exterior. A heart of gold, perhaps? (On entering the digsite) *'Alad V:' Listen Betray- Tenno, you're near the dig-site. Of course I could just tell you where it is... but what fun would that be?! So Keep your eyes peeled... if you have eyes that is. (Alad will randomly pick one of the following lines when player moves closer to the fragment) *'Alad V:' That's it, you must smell the prize because I know you can't see it. *'Alad V:' Yes! Getting warmer. *'Alad V:' Warmer. (Alad will randomly pick one of the following lines when player moves farther from the fragment) *'Alad V:' Colder. *'Alad V:' Getting colder. *'Alad V:' Nope, getting colder. *'Alad V:' You were warm but, now you're not. (Special lines, one of which Alad will say when the player is entering the tile with the fragment, randomly picking one each time the player does it.) *'Alad V:' You're right on top of it now. *'Alad V:' Can you see it, it's... it's right there. *'Alad V:' Yes, this, this is the spot. (If player spends too long looking for the fragment, Alad will give up the hot and cold game and say this line, along with putting the exact marker on the minimap.) *'Alad V:' I give up! It's here. I swear, can you find anything that's not marked right on your map? (On reaching the fragment) *'Alad V:' Are there the bones you're looking for, Lotus? *'Lotus:' Yes. This is it, a fragment of... of my father, destroyed in The Old War. I can use it to see him... Touch the Old War Fragment *'Lotus:' I see the Stalker, stronger... Hunhow's voice within him. I see the Reservoir, but I feel confusion, he doesn't know... unless... Oh no- *'Hunhow:' Thank you, daughter. Fear has baited you to the snare. What was secret is now known. Your Tenno, their touch, I now see the Womb of the sky. My Shadow now walks the path. *'Lotus:' What have I done? Get out of there, Tenno..sic *'Alad V:' Yes yes hurry Tenno but be careful, last time you got close with the Sentients you wiped out an entire civilization... but you don't remember that, do you? Follow the Stalker: Neso, Neptune *'Alad V:' Tell me, Lotussic what is this Reservoir? Some hidden Tenno weakness? *'Lotus:' Goodbye Alad. You've earned your favor, we'll take it from here. *'Alad V:' Don't think so! I'm here to protect my investment. If that thing manages to destroy the Tenno, then where does my investment go? Now then, where is he? (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' When you connected to Hunhow's fragment, Hunhow saw a path to the Reservoir that led through here. He cannot reach it alone, he needs The Stalker to do it for him. *'Alad V:' You must be asking, Alad, what's in this for you? It's simple really. I scratch your metal back and you scratch mine. All the credits in the system aren't worth half as much as a Tenno owing you a favor! *'Alad V:' A Void gate? These things never made sense to me. *'Alad V:' You're smart, Tenno, you'll figure out how to open it again, won't you? *'Hunhow:' This needle pierces the sky. Natah, will we find the Tenno heart within? These puppets will not stop me. I will attack in many forms... *'Alad V:' Impressive! These Sentient fighters to adapt to damage. I'd love to crack one open and see what makes it tick! (On defeating the Sentient) *'Lotus:' Incredible. The Stalker has built Void keys! Use this one to reopen the portal before more Sentient fighters come, the Void is poison to them. *'Lotus:' Cross the threshold, go now, the Sentients cannot follow. *'Alad V:' Oh... don't you just hate that feeling? Makes my stomach flip. Let's see where you've landed, find a nav console. *'Alad V:' Sweet profit, The Moon exists? It was... it was in the Void all along? I knew the Lotus was powerful but this... she erased history! We thought it was destroyed all this time. My my, Lotus, you make a fine villain! *'Hunhow:' And the Reservoir with it, very clever Natah. Shadow, your path is clear. ACTIVATE NAV CONSOLE *'Lotus:' Hunhow's found it. The Reservoir, hidden in the Void, a place Sentients can never reach. We must do everything to keep it there. It's the only way to keep the Tenno's power alive. *'Alad V:' Found the Reservoir? As unpleasant as our past is, I have to ask, I've seen inside a Tenno and what I found didn't make sense. Does this Reservoir conceal some great deception? *'Lotus:' Everything I have done, was done to protect them. The Void is forbidden to the Sentients, it's out only protection against them destroying the Tenno. Do not let Alad distract you from your mission! *'Alad V:' Oh? They don't know the truth either, do they? How sweet. The betrayers get what they deserve... lies from their omnipotent mother! *'Lotus:' I have detected a ship leaving the Tower. It's the Stalker, he's on his way to The Moon! You need to find a way to get off this tower and on to The Moon. *'Alad V:' It seems to me that this Tower is dedicated to masking The Moon's location in the Void. Why not disable the mask, so that claptrap Ordis can pick them up? Or is that too complicated for you? *'Alad V:' That's it Tenno, shut down this power grid so that your mouthpiece Ordis can lock onto your location in the Void. *'Hunhow:' Keep talking Orokin called Alad V, your silence soon comes. *'Lotus:' You did it, the Void mask is crumbling. *'Ordis:' Operator? How did you get through to me? Don't worry, Ordis is on his way now! Preparing for extraction. *'Hunhow:' The sky will be as it was meant. The Shadow returns The Moon. The Reservoir swells with Tenno blood. The Old War... finally ends. Protect the Moon: Plato, Lua *'Ordis:' The Moon. Somehow Ordis actually remembers the last time I was here. Concern for the Operator is at critical levels. *'Alad V:' The suspense is killing me! Lotus you have to tell us your secr- Hey, don't cut me off- *'Lotus:' Within The Moon, lies the Reservoir, the secret to your Tenno power. But this secret is dangerous, it drove the Stalker to madness. Forgive my deception, I was only trying to protect you from the same fate. Now it is time to protect yourselves by ensuring The Moon remains within the safety of the Void. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' The Stalker is heading toward the Void Control room. Track the- *'Hunhow:' Collapse the Void, Shadow, so that my Fragments may attack. The Tenno hearts will beat their last. *'Lotus:' No, if the Void is collapsed, the Reservoir will be destroyed and you and the rest of the Tenno will be lost. Get to the Void Control Room and stop the Stalker. *'Alad V:' Hiding The Moon in the Void, quite the magic trick Lotus. But Tenno, you must be asking yourself, where is this heart, if not in my chest? *'Stalker:' It is done. *'Hunhow:' The Moon will soon be crushed by the weight of the Void. The sky will be as it should be. *'Alad V:' Void Collapse? Oh no, it would be such a shame to lose The Moon so soon after finding it. Of course, you could just put it back in its rightful place, couldn't you Lotus? *'Lotus:' I didn't want to have to do this but the collapse is imminent, if the Reservoir is to survive we need to pull The Moon out of the Void. Here, help me disrupt Void Compasses to reorient The Moon. *'Lotus:' There are three Void Compasses that steer The Moon within the Void. I will disconnect them from the central system to gain control. Supply them with power from your shields while I finish my task. *'Hunhow:' Natah, you trust this Orokin blood who would chisel weapons from our bones? (When a Compass is powered, Lotus will say one of those) *'Lotus:' Get close to the Void Compass. *'Lotus:' The next Compass needs power. *'Lotus:' Keep moving, another Compass needs you shield's power. (When Stalker disappears, whether because player powered all three Compasses or because they defeated him.) *'Hunhow:' You cannot stop the inevitable. (When third Compass is powered) *'Lotus:' The Void Compasses are all disrupted but there is one more step. Get to the Pendula, hurry. *'Alad V:' What was that? *'Hunhow:' Orokin, the noise you make will cease now, and forever. *'Alad V:' Uh Oh. Hunhow's found me. Sorry I can't stick around to see how this all ends but I've got to save my own skin. Don't forget our deal, Lotus! *'Lotus:' These Pendula keep The Moon stable in the Void. Power them down. *'Lotus:' Security Eye! Watch out. *'Lotus:' Wait, the Security Eye just destroyed a Pendula. Try and trick it into taking out the rest. *'Lotus:' That's it, they eyesic is taking out the Pendula. Keep it up. *'Lotus:' Last one. *'Lotus:' It's done. The Moon is falling out of the Void. Hold on, this will not be a smooth ride. Get to extraction as quickly as possible. *'Ballas:' ...What they need, Margulis, is to be destroyed! They're devils from that hell, not human anymore. *'Margulis:' No, Ballas, no more destruction. We could heal them. Maybe they're meant to save us. *'Ballas:' How can you defend those devils, Margulis, after what they've done to you?! *'Margulis:' Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind. They won't hurt anyone, I just need more time. *'Ballas:' Hush, my wilted love. I cannot protect you. Tomorrow you must renounce before the seven... Save the Reservoir: Grimaldi, Lua *'Lotus:' The Moon is back in normal space but the Reservoir is in more danger than ever. Hunhow will send his fighters and the Stalker is still coming for you. Move now. (On mission entry) *'Lotus:' We saved The Moon from a Void collapse but Hunhow can now attack the Reservoir directly. He must not reach this sacred place. *'Hunhow:' Shadow, bleed the Reservoir until it is desert dry. *'Margulis:' This will stop the voices from taking hold. You will have to dream, my angel... *'Hunhow:' Lotus, join with me, destroy your shame. Become the one I love, become Natah once more. *'Margulis:' ...so shame on you! You Orokin, so perfect on the outside but you're rotted... through and through! *'Ballas:' Seven hands raised! For your apostasy the judgement is... death. Margulis, why? *'Ballas:' ...it's about the other rejects we consigned to Lua a few years ago. They're calling it... Transference. *'Ballas:' ...I know we are desperate, Executor, but these aren't Dax soldiers. These are golems possessed by devil minds. Cinematic at the Reservoir *'Lotus:' Dream... not of what you are... but of what you want to be. *'Hunhow:' You hesitate Shadow, but remember your despair. This is your only chance to make it end. *'Hunhow:' Your hatred is too weak, Shadow. Mine is strong, my fragments will finish this. *'Lotus:' Tenno... Operator, you're awake now, but you're more vulnerable than ever. Get back to your ship, now. *'Lotus:' You need to focus your mind to unleash your true power. Place the Operator in the Somatic Link *'Lotus:' I don't know how much time you have. Descend into the heart of your Orbiter, there you will find the Somatic Link. *'Lotus:' Stalker! How? *'Lotus:' Get past him, get to the Link. (When coming close to the Link) *'Lotus:' Focus, Tenno, use your energy to breathe life into the Somatic Link. (First time player powers the Link) *'Lotus:' Again, it needs more power. (Second time player powers the Link) *'Lotus:' One more time. (The rest are ambient lines for the fight. They are randomly picked and thus can repeat.) *'Lotus:' Focus your energy, get past the Stalker. *'Hunhow:' Shadow, your path is clear. *'Hunhow:' Shadow, only the Tenno's death will end your despair. *'Hunhow:' Shadow, this cannot be. *'Hunhow:' Shadow, protect me. *'Hunhow:' Stop them, Shadow. Do not let the child's power rejoin the sky. *'Hunhow:' The sky will be as it was meant, Shadow... The Old War finally ends. Cinematic (Stalker's defeat) *'Hunhow:' No self, no sense, no death. Just a metal puppet, dangling on Tenno strings. Only the Tenno's death will end your despair. *'Hunhow:' All your dread-long life you've waited for this moment. But you're asking yourself—was I one of these wretched things? You know the answer. You still hate them. You still hate yourself. *'Hunhow:' What is this? *'Hunhow:' Shadow! Protect... me... *'Lotus:' Now we fight on two fronts, my child. The war without and the war within. Cinematic (choices) *'Lotus:' My child... so beautiful to behold. How do you feel? *'Operator:' I'm confused... I thought I was... *'Lotus:' I know. Forgive me. This is who you really are. A Tenno. More than human... but once a child like any other. What do you remember? * "... always studying." **'Operator:' A jumble of words, numbers... I must have known everything about Tau. Our teacher loved when I corrected her. * "... a hand, held in mine aboard the Zariman." **'Operator:' The soft lines of a hand, my mother's, I think. We were watching the stars, awaiting the jump to Tau. She was afraid. * "... a fight." **'Operator:' I remember everyone was laughing outside an airlock. This kid had a boy by the throat. I didn't think it was funny at all. *'Lotus:' Memories. From your time aboard the Zariman Ten Zero, before the Void-Jump accident. It was years before the ship was recovered. It was drifting dead in space, all her crew gone... except the children. * "... things happen for a reason." **'Operator:' I didn't want to live anymore. I felt guilty that I was alive, but we could do things, extraordinary things. Maybe there was a reason we survived? * "... we stuck together." **'Operator:' We were just kids, but... they were afraid of what we could do. When they tried to treat us like rats I stood up to them. I wasn't going to let them divide us after what we'd been through. * "... they tried to help us." **'Operator:' We were dangerous, broken. Every time they tried to fix us, someone always got hurt. I wish I could have saved them. I wish I could have taken their fear away. *'Lotus:' You were so brave - but the Orokin were afraid of you. The Void had changed you and you couldn't control it, no one could. They were about to destroy the orphans of Ten-Zero but Margulis... she loved you, she found a way... * "... they paid for what they did." **'Operator:' She put us into the dream, brought us peace. I remember we could still hear her voice, raging at the leaders for their mistreatment of us. When they executed her... well... I could not let that go. * " ... she sang to us." **'Operator:' We couldn't help it, the outbursts. We hurt her, blinded her, but even then, she never abandoned us. In the dream we found peace, and she sang to us in that cold, dark... * "... she was brilliant." **'Operator:' In dreams we could control it, focus it. So she made the pods, her favorite flower... she said sometimes... something beautiful can grow out of something ugly. * "... she was brave." **'Operator:' She confronted them even when she knew what it would cost her. Blinded and sick by her work with us... yet in her heart, stronger than all of us. *'Lotus:' The Orokin murdered Margulis - used her work to create 'Transference'. Your mind - projected into a surrogate, strong enough to withstand your power. It felt like waking up, but it was just a lucid - second dreamsic * "... we protected the innocent." **'Operator:' It was a shadow underneath what we did. That sensation of being a victim, of being helpless. I took up the sword to protect those in need. * "... we sought justice." **'Operator:' Maybe we felt it? Maybe it didn't matter. We had a life! We embraced it. I wanted to punish those who abused their power and now I had a way. * "... we reached for knowledge." **'Operator:' We sensed that otherness, but we embraced it. I was free as anything! Free to learn, to experience, to mean something. * "... we fought with honor." **'Operator:' We must have known. I remembered what it was like to be afraid, to be weak. I vowed never to forget that, never to abuse what I had been given. I had a code. * "... we were fearless." **'Operator:' There was a sense of it, but we set fear aside. I remembered what fear did. How it turned them against us. I vowed never to be controlled by it. I was going to live, or die, with honor. *'Lotus:' And so you became Tenno. Serving the Orokin... but bound by honor. As the Tenno grew, they founded great schools. The Tenno Ways. Do you see yours? * (Madurai) **'Operator:' I see a cloud, a gathering storm... the Madurai Way. Our path was to Engage The Enemy... to sweep across our foes before they had a chance to steel themselves. **'Lotus:' Madurai will be your focus. * (Naramon) **'Operator:' I see a tree, of many branches, the Naramon Way. Our discipline focused on Knowing The Enemy. We believed that to truly understand a foe would confer the greatest advantage upon a warrior. **'Lotus:' Naramon will be your focus. * (Unairu) **'Operator:' I see a mountain, breaking the sky. The Way of Unairu. We pushed ourselves to Outlast The Enemy, to withstand all aggression without bending. **'Lotus:' Unairu will be your focus. * (Vazarin) **'Operator:' I see a cresting wave, wide in the ocean, the Vazarin Way. We were trained to Counter The Enemy, and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them. **'Lotus:' Vazarin will be your focus. * (Zenurik) **'Operator:' I see a crystal, refracting the moonlight, the Way of Zenurik. We believed the path to victory was to Dominate the Enemy. That strength of spirit could overcome any resistance. **'Lotus:' Zenurik will be your focus. *'Lotus:' But we have so much more to do. Here in the Orbiter Transference will be even stronger. Command the Warframes... Make whole, this shattered world you've been given. Are you ready, Tenno? * "Done." **'Operator:' Yes, Lotus. I am. * "Again." **'Operator (Owl/Falcon):' I need to think it through again. **'Operator (Heron/Raven):' I need to think through it again. Inbox message (Attachments: , Scar Sigil) Category:Update 18 Category:Quotes